


Кошмар

by NecRomantica



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано в рамках драббло-флэшмоба на ключ "Сквало, кошмар"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кошмар

Сквало бьет по мячу, и тот прилетает Ямамото прямо в лицо. Врач, улыбаясь доброжелательно, говорит, что видеть поврежденным глазом он будет. Процентов на двадцать. Ямамото просыпается.

На кухне отец со Сквало тихо переговариваются, о чем — не разобрать, глушит телевизор, где как раз транслируют игру Янкиз против Ред Сокс в повторе.  
— Кто проснулся, — смеется отец, ставя на стол еще одну тарелку. — Доброе утро!  
Сквало молчит, уставившись на экран.  
— Я не хочу есть, — говорит Ямамото. — Может, потренируемся?  
— Не будешь жрать, ноги таскать перестанешь, — отвечает Сквало, и это “нет”.  
Он увлеченно досматривает матч, а Ямамото думает, что роллы как-то подозрительно напоминают выбитые глаза.

Биту Сквало держит как меч. Неправильно.  
— Нужно вот так, — говорит Ямамото, поправляя его позу. — А теперь замахивайся…  
Зато по силе удар у него выходит что надо. Ямамото кажется, что его голову разнесло на кусочки, и проснувшись, он долго высматривает, нет ли на потолке пятен крови.

— Эй, положи лучше, — выпаливает Ямамото.  
Сквало перестает жонглировать бейсбольными мячами и смотрит на него с усмешкой.  
— Только не говори, что они у тебя как зубная щетка.  
— Нет…  
— Это хорошо, потому что я тут воспользовался твоей щеткой.  
“...просто ты можешь уронить их и что-нибудь разбить”, придуманное на ходу, Ямамото не договаривает.  
— Что ты сделал?  
— Да пошутил я, не дрейфь!  
— Пойдем-ка лучше потренируемся?  
— Кто ты и куда дел Такеши? — смеется Сквало, но послушно поднимается и передает Ямамото меч.

Все становится хуже и хуже. Сквало калечит его по несколько раз за ночь, то битой, то мячом, а когда приходит посмотреть на матч с трибун, умудряется затеять драку. Ямамото в ней выбивают все зубы и ломают лучевую кость. Кость срастется, обещает врач и дает визитку лучшего в городе специалиста по зубным протезам.Утром Ямамото мечтает о двух вещах: выспаться наконец без кошмаров и чтобы Сквало никогда не проявлял даже крохотного интереса к бейсболу.

— Слушай, я тут прикупил пару билетов, кажется, ваша местная команда на выезде … — Сквало заходит к нему в комнату, держа в руке две аккуратные бумажки, и холод разъедает в животе Ямамото дыру, которую не заполнить никакой едой.  
— Зачем тебе это?  
Он смотрит на Сквало пристально, но с тем все как прежде — неизменная ухмылка, азартный блеск в глазах, сила, которая манит и заражает, как вирус. Ни следа иллюзии, а Ямамото уверен, что бейсбол и Сквало может связать только иллюзия. Может, он просто еще слишком плохо их различает?  
— Зачем мне что? Это? — Сквало кидает билеты на кровать. — Да все хочу понять, почему эта хрень для тебя важнее меча.  
— Она не важнее, — говорит Ямамото.  
— Разве?  
— Ага. Я тут подумал и решил, что могу забросить бейсбол на какое-то время. Побольше тренироваться.  
Теперь с подозрением смотрит уже Сквало, но, очевидно, тоже убеждается, что Ямамото не подменили марсиане, и от души хлопает его по плечу.  
— Тогда одевайся, у тебя три минуты.

После тренировки Ямамото стоит на ногах только потому, что цепляется за вовремя оказавшееся под рукой дерево. Он и представить не мог, что говоря “ты должен посвятить мечу всего себя”, Сквало имел в виду такие нагрузки.  
Сквало щедро поливает себя водой из бутылки и сообщает бодро:  
— Перекур окончен!  
— Что?  
Ямамото украдкой щиплет себя за локоть, но нет, это не очередной кошмар.  
— Ты думал, это все? Да такими темпами тебя победит даже первоклашка!  
Сквало принимает стойку, и Ямамото нехотя подбирает с земли меч.  
— Еще пару часов. А потом на бейсбол, — говорит Сквало. — Зря я, что ли, брал лучшие места?


End file.
